The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers when used with scheduled events. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to time management before scheduled events.
Current email and/or calendar systems may include event alerts, which remind a client user of an upcoming event, such as a meeting, teleconference, etc. Such systems often offer the option of closing the alert (e.g., by clicking a “Done” button found in the presented alert). This option causes the alert to no longer be displayed on the client's user interface, thus putting the client user at risk of forgetting about the upcoming event. Furthermore, such alerts are often irretrievable and/or cannot be reproduced. Thus, the client user is forced to make a mental note of the upcoming event, which negates the benefit of the event alert.